moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren Silvestro
Westfall (Stormwindian) |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 46 |Row 3 title = Title(s) |Row 3 info = Lieutenant |Row 4 title = Occupation(s) |Row 4 info = Stormwind Guard |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Stormwind City Guard Stormwind Guard (Formerly) Stormwind City Watch (Formerly) |Row 6 title = Faith |Row 6 info = The Holy Light |Row 7 title = Family |Row 7 info =Mrs. Robin, Mr. Brandon Silvestro, Amber & Tim Krelio |Row 8 title = Military Awards |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Education |Row 9 info = Psychology & Mental Analysis Studies, P.R. Management Campaigns/Apprenticeships Completed, Ground Work Beginner/Medium/Advanced of Mounted Horseback Riding, Criminology 101/Advanced Criminology Studies, Stormwind Judicial Law Tactics & Court Structural Organization, Accomplished Marksmen for Both Sidearms & Two-Handed Rifles, Hand-To-Hand Combative Assessment Training for Beginning/Medium/Advanced Classes Completed. |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} * |Row 2 title = Branch |Row 2 info = * Stormwind Guard |Row 3 title = Term of Service |Row 3 info = 08.15.(12)–Present |Row 4 title = Rank |Row 4 info = Lieutenant |Row 5 title = Unit |Row 5 info = Stormwind City Guard |Row 6 title = Battles/Wars |Row 6 info = Stormwind Defense Against Legion Invasions: Damage Control/Aftermath Analysis}} Lieutenant Lauren Dean Silvestro,' CSC' is an awkward Worgen looking for his place in the world even in his older age; man lost in a big city to fend for himself, and his loved ones. He's a man, looking for love, happiness, and perhaps a family to call his own; and this, is his story... Description Lauren as a whole, would not be somebody seen as -large- or a hulking beast by far, as Lauren holds a more reserved tone of body shape to which when clothed could really hide his more true physique! When spotted, his muscle mass would show he does indeed stay fit and toned more so to his arms above all else as many years of fighting alone could attest to this fact. Starting from Lauren's head, from which would be large enough for a Worgen on any level, evening out his body mass a good bit and his rather "humble" shoulders. His neck, thick and strong to which could have its moments in its weight, but leaves him open to rather dangerous and life-threatening attacks. On the topic of his head, would have to come to light the finer details being his bent up but steady sharp ears; constantly on the move and roving for information/undetected movements around his environment. Lauren's fangs, would have to follow as well to the heart of his rather sharp and overall beaten muzzle; his fangs seeming to be well taken care of over all minus small hints of plaque here and there, but nothing to scoff at for a Wolf-touched beast! Another noted topic of Lauren's character would be his semi-bright glowing purple eyes, from which hold heavy and rather interesting story telling bags of stress and long sleepless nights at work. To the topic of Lauren's legs now, we come to where most of this aged male's muscle seems to have really gone; with thick thighs, and good calves, sprinting is not this old man's number one fear, that's for sure. From his legs would land to his feet -- from which are as well formed as any other Worgen's -- All three and a half toes accounted for, with sharp razor like claws to each toe; trimmed and ready for hot gripping and kicking action! More details of such would be to Lauren's paw pads both to his hands and feet, from which would be slightly rough to the touch; something along the lines of smooth sandpaper it could be described. So if one were to shake his hand, expect a rather itchy feeling all around. History Lauren was born not far from his old home in the blond fields of Moonbrook Westfall; coming into life before the lands were ripped asunder from the chaos of their own world. Lauren was born from his loving Mother and rather caring Father -- Mrs. Robin and Mr. Ted (Teddy) Silvestro -- with as much health as a properly born baby boy could be! His childhood days were spent down in the local creek dividing Duskwood from the safer homelands of Westfall; fishing -- to which Lauren just despised doing growing up -- catching Frogs from which became a short to long term obsession of his overall and time well spent with his Father Ted above all else. Once Lauren was old enough to work, his Father put him to exactly that, work. Hard farming labor was key to Lauren's day to day routine from the age of fifteen till he was a good eighteen. Once eighteen rolled around, Lauren went off to work in the local Lumber Mill just outside Sentinel Hill as the turn for the worst started to take its place. Due to Westfall's medical and financial situation -- still not fairing any better from when Lauren was a young boy -- it was only a matter of time when illnesses started to sweep the lands of it's people clean. Sick after sick, and dead after dead, Lauren's rather happy and casual life would get turned for the worst; his Father, unable to keep up with his failing heart's medical demands over time, his Mother, falling deathly ill to a nasty flue late one winter's evening only three years later, do to the lack of warmth provided of their humble and always creaking home's installation; all from which, would leave Lauren alone to fair on his own in his family home for a good few years till his spry age of twenty-five, from which, marks a new chapter in the now devastated and rather depressed boy's life. Twenty-five -- bringing in cold and bitter winds -- left a now heartbroken but still determined Lauren moving forward in life, a bit scared, but equipped with the tools needed to keep his small family farm house in good upkeep and food coming to a now empty dinner table set for three. Winter to Summer, Summer to Fall, he carried on his work at the local Lumber Mill for what silver and added copper he could pocket. However, this would all come to a rather wild and upside down curve as credited to one of Lauren's many trips out to the familiar family lake in hopes of a good Spring time swim; it was from there he found, Vyla. A young girl not any older than the age of five would be found in his once familiar creek just past and under the dividing bridge between Duskwood and Westfall alike; a girl, stricken with claw gashes just around her upper shoulder from which Lauren attended to that very afternoon to the best medical abilities he had at this time, hoping to fend off infections and above all else, death. Vyla and Lauren's earlier time was spent searching Duskwood for the little girl's parents to which, would have only lead them to a rather ransacked farm house just a click away from Darkshire. Vyla, recognizing the house refused to enter for the fears of what she saw, but didn't speak of. Time went on, as Lauren found his new love for the just as new young girl in his life. Lauren was forced to take on a Father's roll in Vyla's life, as he went on to train her in how to work a farm, cook a meal, and wield a hammer; even bringing her down to his Lumber Mill once and a blue moon to show her the workings of true industrial hard labor! But, lumber work could only bring in so much, and with the new mouth to feed and at the shot of paying for any medical bills with something daring to go wrong, Lauren was left to search for higher wages in a field he would have no prior-training for...Guard work. With the new mouth to feed, and responsibility starting to stack against him, he realized new order was needed in his life; a new path to which would lead him away from the golden simple fields of his farm-life to a more structured, plate and steel trimmed future for him and his Daughter anew. From the age of twenty-eight, Lauren enlisted into the King's army as a Night Watchmen of the Sentinel Hill riots once poverty at last started to truly ring out the necks of its once humble community of farmers. This would carry on for a year or two before what seemed to be prolonged effects started to kick in from his now beloved Vyla; a rampant spirit to which would stir in the small girl, growing to a beast from which had no boundaries, concern or care for those around it! Early one morning, after a rather easy grave-shift Lauren would return home to his house a mess, torn apart and left only with a small, furry beast from which would just seem to be -waiting- for Lauren's return home; leaving the new Cadet no time to process, and his rather flimsy second hand armor no chance to defend against the strike to which was aimed clean across his outer left thigh! The beast in question, making tail for Duskwood from once one would think it came. Lauren, being struck, down, bleeding and confused; his transformation would take not -nearly- as long as it was only earlier that very afternoon, the wake started to settle into what would be another victim of the Worgen Curse. Many years go by, dark, blank, black of feral running, hunting and Light who knows what else. All till Lauren would find himself alone once again in the green hued fields and forests of Elwynn; naked, broke, and struggling to catch up with his own mind to which you would think he was chasing for all those rapid years. Lauren took to nature once again, forming back to his more civilized manner of walking, learning how to speak once again, and living off the local farms of Westfall after his return back to what little life he had; but as it would be, it was too late. Gangs, Thiefs, and other unwanted individuals would have taken over Lauren's once modest farm house for their own personal gains, a life he was forced once again to leave behind. It was around this time, in the age of thirty-one he would come to find he was not the only one like this, as others came to light, and he would find comfort in the fact as it was. Lauren's early days in Stormwind were spent around taverns, working his time away as a Busboy for the local taverns, ranging from the Pig to the Recluse above all else; living in the local Inn just located in the Trade District for what felt like -years-. His attempts to get back into the King's Government would be met with rather disappointed and harsh turn aways to which would only hurt the already broken Wolf's spirit further. Years, go by of this, until he would reach his break! The Stormwind City Watch -- A.K.A. the S.C.W. -- would take on the Dog for his shot back into His Majesty's pocket. A bitter-sweet experience to which leaves Lauren far from his happy ending even still... After many fights, confusions and the overall collapse of the S.C.W. Lauren was left once again, to take to the streets. Lauren's many requests back into the King's army would be met once again with bitter and sharp turn aways at every corner; leaving the greying Dog with a starving stomach and an empty bed. Crime, took place of honest labor, as Lauren would find himself in the mitts of the talons of The Crows; a gang -- small time as they may have been on some level -- would cater to Lauren's need for food and proper housing, as he'd find himself nodding yes, and answering to -any- request that came his way from his high-ups of the new underbelly. Nights once spent exercising, now spent drinking himself silly till the sun would come up, and only lucky to stop then half the time. New and rather first relationships sprouting up over time as his criminal career would die and grow, all at the same time; a fast life he was destined to live he would only think to himself anymore. Not too long of this would pass however, before he'd find himself opting out for one last shot at Stormwind City's Finest, the Forty-Second. The Forty-Second, to which would house some of his more friendly comrades from his Watch days! A place, he almost felt at home at last, but could it last past his luck thus far? As time went forth, Lauren would climb his way through the ranks in doing what he did best so long ago, protecting and serving; a motto he lived to the -T- for, by and under, making his way to Lead Detective, Head Case Organizer and active Lieutenant of the new family that is the Forty-Second Detachment. With which, came a new life, and new possibilities! It's from this point on, Lauren continues to write on his ever expanding story, with you... Military Service and Awards Lieutenant Silvestro possesses seven decorations and awards including the Stormwind Long Service Medal and King's Cross. On 20th January 629 K.C., Lauren was issued the Conspicuous Service Cross for distinguished law enforcement service. Dates of Rank Currently Lauren can be found muzzle deep in a stack of case reports from his daily patrolmen at a good hardwood desk, reading monocle resting to his eye. As for more long term goals of what he's seeking for currently; looking to settle down above all else to be honest. With a comfortable career and an overall well paying employment under His Majesty, next comes romance and soon hopes of obtaining a family of his own. But, only time will tell if the elements will truly come to fruition! Is it this Dog's lucky day? Relationships Tim Krelio Tim was introduced into Lauren's life only more recently in his timeline as somebody who should be awarded for outstanding patients. Tim would tip his heart to Lauren each and almost everyday, as Lauren would often withdraw for his own personal Demons at bay. But, it's been due to Tim's persistence that landed him a safe spot as one of Lauren's most recent Lovers and a key holder to the Dog's heart; a task, to which did not come so easily. Tragedy would however strike Lauren once again, as the love to which seemed so fruitful would come to yet another crashing halt between Krelio and Lauren both. Met with differences too deep to ignore and work past, they were forced by pure laws of attraction to part their own ways. The breakup would be anything but pretty, but in due time, the two broken hearts hope to mend their relationship a new perhaps in the distant future. R'heron Lurkshire R'heron would be a rather regretted, but important business contact in Lauren's life as somebody who saved Lauren from simply drinking himself into an early grave from depression. Soon, missions and services came Lauren's way to help dig himself out of the jobless rut he was in, and send him on at least -some- sort of financial road to success. Lauren and R'heron's relationship has always been hot and cold to say the least, even dating back to Lauren's days with the S.C.W.; the two of them have always been the exact definition of "frenemies" even to this day. Aerin Sarkannas One of the more notable characters in Lauren's life, would be Detective Sarkannas for her rather extensive history with the Dog in question. A bond that started just in the early years of the S.C.W.'s timeline, from which would grow just as jagged and complex as the scars both would receive later through the years of service under His Majesty's will. Their friendship would only grow stronger as both entered into the 42nd under new ranks, new services and new headaches to share between one another. Aerin, would be in short, somebody Lauren has a special place in his heart for; a need to protect and see over more than he could ever explain himself. Jean Luxford Jean Luxford -- following suit after a -very- familiar history as Aerin to Lauren -- would be another individual from his service days with the S.C.W. to which would land a rather special place in his heart; the younger Sister he never wanted. Hers and Lauren's friendship would extend pure years of trust, cooperation and true partnership keen in the heat of battle and everyday services of working under His Majesty's government. Poly Ichikawa (Tailfur) Poly Ichikawa -- formally Poly Tailfur before taking on his Husband's last name -- would be there almost since Lauren's entrance into the Stormwind City gates. Poly often saw to it Lauren had clean new clothes and good meals in his stomach when funds were low and jobs were rather static. It was from these small acts of kindness Poly and Lauren's relationship would forever stay stronger than ever as working in Poly's favor even back! For when Mr. Ichikawa would find himself in a rather rough spot with the mean, hard, and wild teaming gangs in the streets of Stormwind, Lauren was/is always quick to pick up the case and close the deal A.S.A.P. Taravhon Shadewing Taravhon Shadewing -- being the new Druid to be taking on a just as new spot in Lauren's heart as being yet another attempt at romance! Mister Shadewing has proven to be the most promising of them all thus far. But as Lauren's track record in love has been anything but clean and healthy, Lauren himself would hold -very- clear and bold doubts that this would be anything to last. But for every doubt Lauren has, Taravhon has pulled through to wipe the old Dog's worries away with ease. Only time will tell as it is simply a waiting game. Trivia * Lauren can shift out of Worgen form! * Lauren's never come to terms with his sexuality, as he gets rather flustered and distraught speaking about it in public; even in private it can be a rather rough conversation to go over. * Lauren is a struggling alcoholic. Withdraws are a constant for him from which he keeps private to -everybody- he knows, so he tries. * Lauren's eyes used to be brown, his favorite color was always green, but why he has purple eyes? Only a couple hunches of his own would possibly answer this question truly. * Lauren suffers from a very low-key case of depression and has been since his Father first past away. All from which has hindered him greatly his whole life even through better or worse; his self worth has always been lower than dirt, six feet under even, and his ability to seek help in general for his Demons has left him two steps back and one step forward in the world. * Lauren has always lived for the rain! From which is credited to the fact he lives in Darnassus happily due to it's regular rain storms and solitary surroundings. * Lauren plays the guitar with grace, poise and -outstanding- skill! However, ask him to do so with his new Worgen claws, could be in for a good show. * Lauren's middle name is Dean! * Lauren has gone his whole life being made fun of for his rather, feminine name; so bad in fact when he was a small child (5 - 10) he demanded people call him "Dean" or "Silver" to replace it. * Lauren's plain silver pen, has been the same silver pen he's used since his first day in Law Enforcement and before hand even as it belonged to his Father, Brandon. * Lauren secretly doesn't know how to talk to woman, and regularly gets rather nervous around them in general. * Lauren's number one drive in his life is to find true love and to be wed to the man of his dreams. Something easy to note in how uncomfortable he gets around other couples and rather quiet he falls; self-doubt and overactive worrying leads him to rather dark places of concern in his own luck, life, and abilities. Down the rabbit hole he goes! * Lauren has nightmares almost every night of the week of running wild in rather infinite fields of Westfall's landscape to all fours chasing nothing, just him alone running forever till he wakes. * Lauren can't eat chocolate anymore due to his Worgen transformation, as it will leave him vomiting and rather weak almost immediately. * Lauren's favorite season is Fall, just the same as his favorite holiday is Hallows End! * Lauren never shot a gun in his life until moving to Stormwind -many- years later, from which he was forced to shoot at an unruly suspect; he takes no pride in using his firearms, and is something that does not settle with him well at all when he's forced to do so. * Lauren is prone to crying when it's raining/foggy. * Lauren can't sweat! * Lauren will never admit it, but he is a rather big fan of physical affection. Kisses, hugging and general pats or shoulder grasps help Lauren focus more and listen to what's being said. * Lauren's afraid of -- if not just down right fears -- heights, women, spiders, loud bangs, white rooms, jawless things, conversations about himself, being alone, abandonment in general, arguing and feet (Human's). * Lauren does/did have extended family who hailed from Gilneas! But he doesn't like to speak about them much for one reason or another. * Lauren's dream job was to be a Veterinarian as Horses above all else hold a very dear place in the Wolf's heart; but has long since given up on this dream years ago now. * Lauren doesn't like to celebrate his birthday as much as he can avoid it, and almost refuses to bring it up; being the date of December 5th. * Lauren would like it if you kept all this information O.O.C. until asking his writer/player if any of this information could be used I.C.ly against him! <3 <3 <3 Gallery Silvestro1.jpg|Main picture of Lauren 42nd Badge Lauren.png|Lauren's badge Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Stormwind Guard Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Detectives Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers Category:Stormwind Constabulary